God Gave Me You
by Miss Pretty Girl
Summary: Its 5 years after everyone graduated from THH and its time for everyone to return. Tragedy ensues and Lucas life hangs in the balance while Brooke battle with her own problems. Whether Lucas dies or not, something major changed that day what was it? Secrets are revealed, hearts are broken and lies are told, it there end to Tree Hill drama. Brucas, Naley, Rucas & Brachel friendships
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: And So It Begins**

**_Lucas _**

Sunlight begins to shine into the room as Lucas slowly opened his eyes this morning. He turned his head to look at the woman currently cuddled into his side. Never in his 24 years of life, have he felt compelled to watch a woman sleep till her. She looked so calm and radiated lying next to him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Stop staring you creep" She laughed, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I wasn't…" She kinked her eyebrow at him giving him an 'Are you seriously going to lie' look she gives him what seems like every morning, causing him to rethink his answer. "Okay it started off that way, but I can't help it. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I will admire your beauty as much as I can." He says as a red coloring start to stain her cheeks as she wore the world's biggest smile. "Besides, I thought girls loved stuff like that." He said, defending himself.

"Well I'm not like other girls, and that is why you love me" she stated "I will never get tired of this" adding as an afterthought. "Tired of what, love?"

"This, us being so in love, I mean, even after 5 years together, I feel like I'm falling in love with you for the first time every day." She said as his heart melt at her words. "You know I still feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach when we are in the same room together. I still get goose bumps when you look at me, or it's like body sets ablaze when you touch, I mean every time I see you I practically want to jump your bones." She smirks when he growled at her statement. "I think about you constantly and hope that doesn't change. That we don't change and our love continues to grow together." She finished giving him a kiss on the lips before settling her head on his chest.

"I'm going to always want you too snookum" he reply made her laugh, "And you have that same reaction on me. I mean the dirty looks you been giving me when you see me, I'm surprised we are allowed to go out in public." He smirks.

"Heyy, I am not the only one to blame for this Mr. Scott," she says hitting me in the chest.

"Yes, but my looks are a reaction from yours…" he trails off as their bedroom door opened and they both turned towards the intruder.

* * *

**_Naley _**

Haley stared at the picture in her hands of all their friends. Almost 5 and half years have pasted and she had not talked to any of them except for the occasional phone call from Lucas. They had all grown apart in the last 5 years and she missed their little family they made. She wanted Jamie to have them around so to speak so he wouldn't just have his mom and dad to go to, she would even take Rachel and they were saying something.

"You think they remember?" she asked her husband of 7 years.

Nathan turned to look at his wife, being careful with his next words. She has been doing this a lot lately and he hoped for her sake everyone will return next week. "I don't Hales, I'm pretty sure they forgot, I mean he has been 5 years."

"Brooke could have forgotten, she came up with the idea." Hales stated, trying her best to hold back tears from thinking of her other best friend she hasn't seen or talked to in so long. Haley keeps tabs on her and read every magazine she was in but the brunette beauty never once picked up the phone to call home. "I have to reintroduce her to her Godson." She stated as a matter of factly.

Nathan went over and hugs his wife, "We will see, and look on the bright side Lucas is coming back for good, so that's something. Maybe the gang will be making a return." He says trying to bring her spirits up.

Haley cracks a smile and nods her head, "I have missed him and I can't wait to see my best friend." She replies placing the picture back on the table in the living room. "Thank you," she smiles giving him a kiss.

"For what?" "For being you," she wraps her arms around him. "What time is Skills dropping off Jamie?" she asked.

"In about an hour or two, why?" he said, glancing down at his watch.

"Well I was thinking maybe I can show you how much of a good mood you put me in" she whispered suggestively into his ear. "But we don't have time, I guess I will go start on dinner," she said, walking away with a sway in her hips.

"Oh no you don't" he said, picking her up and she laughed as he carried her into their room.

* * *

**_Rachel _**

"Ready or not, here I come." She yelled out into her house. Never in her life did Rachel Gatina ever think her life would turn out like this. She thought she would marry a rich guy for his money never for love, she defiantly never so kids in her future, ever. Somebody giggled from behind the couch, bringing her out of her thoughts; "Now where could my little princess be?" she said pretending to look everywhere as she heard giggles again. She walked over to where the couch was and looked behind it, "Gotcha" she yelled laughing.

"Ahh…" the little girl scream before she took off running the other the way, causing Rachel to follow. No, Rachel never saw herself as a mother, let alone a wife, but as she heard the joy come the laugh her child let out she wouldn't have it any other way. Samantha Brooklyn was born 3 years ago on June 4th and every sense she came into the world she has had her parents wrapped around her little finger. Rachel didn't like a lot of kids, but there were four kids that could give her a run for her money, and Sam is one of them. "Mommy you can't cach me" Samantha screamed.

"Oh, I'm going to get you, my little hell raiser." She laughed as she ran after the little girl. She finally caught her and begun a tickle Fest, enjoying the laughter that filled the room.

"Mommy sop sop" Samantha yelled, trying effortlessly to stop her mother's attack.

"Okay, cum on your littler heathen less fix you some lunch before your dad gets home." Rachel said picking her up and carrying her into the kitchen. No, Rachel might not have wished for this life at the age 6, not even 18 but her, she was at 24 married to an amazing guy with one of the most amazing kids she knew for a daughter and she wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**_Brooke _**

Brooke Davis sat at her desk, putting the finishing touches on her sketches for her new fall line. Clothes Ova' Bros, her company, ratings was through the roof and she couldn't be more proud. She couldn't believe the small company Mouth, Haley and she made in high school was now, 5 years later, a multimillion dollar corporation and she was the youngest fashion designer in the business. She was considered, as people magazine puts it in last week's issue, young and sexy and brought a breath of fresh air to the fashion industry.

"Millicent can you get Rachel on the line for me, " she asked her assistant, Millicent Huxtable, who was like a God send. Millie has been her assistant and close friend for a little over four years now and she has been an angel about everything and Brooke couldn't have a better assistant working for her.

"Rachel is on line 2" Millicent said through the phone.

"Thank you Millie" she said before pressing the bottom for line 2.

"Hey Slut" Rachel voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Whore, what you up to?" Brooke asked her best friend.

"Nothing really taking a personal day and hanging out with Sam since my boss work me so much." Rachel teased.

"I do not?" the brunette said slightly offended.

"Well that's what I tell Samantha every time I get a phone call from you" the redhead laughed. "Kidding, so what can I do for you slut?"

"Whatever," Brooke replied, rolling her eyes, "I was calling to see if everything was ready for the move home next week?" She answered the redhead in question.

"Yes everything is ready, all that is left is to pack everything up and send it to Tree Hill." Rachel answered. "Are you sure this is a good idea going back there I mean we are doing just find here in New York?" She asked after a while.

"Yeah I think it's time, it's been over five years and plus everyone is supposed to meet up at the river court next week to this move fits perfectly on schedule." Brooke said excitedly.

"How do you know anyone will show up? No one is holding us to a promise we made 5 years ago Brookie." Rachel relented.

"Well I will be there and so will you and if no one else shows up that will be okay too, but I know they will I can feel it." She said with resolve.

"Okay Wendy," Rachel laughed. "But I guess. I'm really going to miss you here in New York."

"Awe I'm going to miss you slut, but it's not like you can't join me in Tree Hill." She replied.

"Yeah I don't know about that one, I will talk to my husband about that one." She answered.

"Well okay, at least I tried" she sighed. "Are we were still on for dinner tonight; I'm in need of my Brammy time." Brooke asked after a while.

"I haven't forgotten about the dinner, and yes, we are still on, like can go a day without seeing my…."

* * *

**_Peyton_**

"Can y'all please help me welcome Mia Calando to stage?" the dirty blonde said and the crowd went wild as her music artist came on to the stage for what was her gazillion performance in the last 3 years.

Peyton Sawyer watched on from the sidelines as her number one artist singed in front of thousands of people. Mia Calando was one of the many artists that she had signed to her recording label in the last three years. Red Bedroom Records are her baby and this girl on stage was her first artist. The first person to ever to believe in her; when she signed with the young star 3 and a half years ago, she knew they were going to do great things together. Now here they were almost four years later on tour with big names like Luke Bryan, Jake Owens, and LeAnn Rymes.

"Good Night everybody" Mia said after she sang two of her hit songs.

"Good job out there, sport" Peyton said once the young woman was off stage.

"Thanks I have great producer, maybe I will give you her contact." Mia said in flux seriousness.

"I would like that" Peyton said before laughing. "Come here you." She said, pulling her into a hug, walking back to the girl's dressing room. "So tomorrow we are traveling to Houston for our last show before heading back to California. Okay?" Peyton informed Mia, and the young artist nods her head in understanding.

"So are you ready to head back to your home town next week and open a new branch of the label?" she asked.

"Hell yes, I can't wait to get to Tree Hill and see Lucas" Peyton exclaimed as Mia rolled her eyes at her friend. "Oh and I'm excited about the new branch for the label too." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh yeah that too" Mia said, her words dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

The dirty blonde hit her arm. "Hey, I miss him." she exclaimed. "I just wish I can go earlier than next week, but I have to get everything in place for the new branch and the movers. You know you're always welcome to come with?"

"Gee thanks"

"No I mean it, you would like Tree Hill, say you will think about it?" Peyton pleaded after seeing the girl's hesitation.

"I guess there is no harm in thinking about it." Mia finally relented and Peyton face lit up as she squealed.

* * *

_**So here is the first chapter of GGMY i hoped you like it. Please Please review and tell me how you feel. **_

_**Who do you think Lucas is in bed with? Who walked in on them? **_

_**Is everyone going to return for Haley sake, or do everyone else have their own agenda? Is Lucas really coming home? **_

_**What do you think about Rachel of all people being a mom? Who do you think Rachel husband is going to be? I will give you some guesses Owen, Mouth, Jake, Cooper or OC.  
**_

_**What else is going on in Brooke's life? What think Rachel was about to say at the end? Could there possibly be someone in Brooke Davis love life?**_

_**Could Peyton be Lucas Mystery girl or is she just delusional? What is with P. Sawyer's obsession with Lucas or is she possibly the love of his life?**_

_**Read & review to tell me your hopes for this story and the disappointments you have in this chapter. Tell me how you really feel**_

_**love,**_

_**Miss Pretty Girl**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Week Before**

**AN: This is a different season 5 and beyond, everyone is returning from their respective places. Some are here for a visit and some are here to stay. Thanks all the reviews I received I really appreciated every single one of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Rucas_**

Rachel and Lucas walked around the house in Tree Hill. They loved it, it was perfect and they couldn't wait to make it home. The house was a two-story house with four bedrooms upstairs and two bedrooms downstairs, one of them is the master bedroom. All the rooms had a lot of space with their own restroom attached to it. A ½ bath downstairs, an open floor plan, with a pool and playground for the kids and a basketball court. It was good for the Scotts, with it being right across the street from Naley house was much better and it was right down the street from the beach. One Scott still wasn't sure this was a move that he wanted to happen, but apparently it needed to be done.

"They're going to love it Luke" Rachel said to Lucas before hugging him.

"Well let's hope so" Lucas said a little unsure. It wasn't the house he was unsure about it was the whole thing about moving back to Tree Hill. "You sure moving back to Tree Hill is a good thing?" he asked the girl in his arms.

"I don't know, I mean it would be nice for the kids, but then again after that happen the last time we were all here. I'm pretty sure you miss your brother and Haley and that godson of yours, so this will be good for you," Rachel stated and Lucas nodded his head at her statement.

"Yeah I really think the kids would like it here, I just I don't know if it's good for them. They spent their whole life in New York and now I moving them from the only home they know, and what about you." He says defeated.

"Hey look at me," she said with all seriousness in her voice raising his head so their eyes meet. "They love you and yes, it will be hard at the beginning, but they will adjust, we all will adjust. You hear me?" she asked and he nods his head. "Now get out of the gloom, we have to go furniture shopping so this house can be livable by the time they get here." He smirks at her then start dragging her from the room laughing.

"We will take it," Lucas told the realtor when he ran into her.

"Good! Well can you come fill out the paperwork and sign it and the place is all yours." She replied. Lucas left Rachel to explore more of the house and was glad they had actually found a house that they can agree on.

* * *

**Braley**

Brooke picked up the phone and dialed a number she thought she had long forgotten and cursed herself for letting so many years passed by without talking to the girl she once called her best friend. She was always scared that Haley wouldn't forgive her for how things is because it was her fault they relationship was so strained. The phone begun to ring causing her thoughts to drift away and then she heard a voice she haven't heard in 5 years.

"Hello Scott Residence," Brooke froze, not knowing what to do or how to react. "Hello" the voice said, getting irritated. "Okay, I'm hanging up…"

"Haley" Brooke whispered into the phone finally catching her bearings.

"Brooke!" Haley said excitedly. "OMG Tiger I missed you," she yelled into the phone at her best friend.

"I missed you too Tutor mom" Brooke releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. "How have you been?"

"I've been good Tig, I really missed you though. How have you been?" Haley asked.

"I've been busy with the company and my personal life has been an emotional roller-coaster over the years, but it has finally mellowed and I'm happy. How is Hotshot and that handsome godson of mine?" she asked with her dimples showing.

"They are good, Nathan is still playing for the Bobcats and is here every chance he gets and Jamie is about to turn 6 in a few weeks and he looks just like Lucas for some odd reason." Haley laughed.

"Tutor-Girl are you trying to tell me something?" Brooke laughed.

"Ha-Ha yeah that's just gross on so many levels Brooke, I can't even think of him in that way." Haley grimaced at the image. "So Tigger, when are you coming home for a visit."

"Well that's why I'm calling, I will be there at the end of the week," Brooke paused, taking a deep breath "for good."

Haley squealed into the phone "Brooke that is great, I was just telling Nathan about how much I missed you and wanted Jamie to meet you. I mean the gifts over the years were great but I am glad I get to see my best friend in person. I'm glad everyone is finally coming home." Haley finished her rambling.

"Everyone?" Brooke asked not for sure she was ready to see a certain blonde that she haven't seen or talked to in over 5 years.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know about Mouth and Peyton but everyone else should be on the river court this Saturday." Haley replied.

"Well Rachel, Mouth, and I will be there. I can't wait to see you again Hales," Brooke said.

"Ugh Rachel, if she must come, but I can't wait to see you too Brooke." Haley replied. "So anyone special in your life." She asked after a long pause.

"Be nice," just then there was a knock at the door. "Hold on hales." I said into the phone covering the receiver. "Come in" I said the person on the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal Mouth holding a boy with three girls not far behind.

"Mommy" "Aunt Brooke" the girls yelled, running up to her.

"Hey my little munchkins, y'all ready for lunch." She asked, while giving them all a hug.

"Yes" they all chorused at the same time.

"Okay hold on," she told them as she returned to the phone call, "Hey Hales, I got to go, I will talk to you later."

"Well okay but we still have to talk. Bye Tigger." Haley said reluctantly.

"Bye Tutor-Mom," Brooke said, hanging up the phone before turning to the kids. "So who is ready to go?"

"Me." they all replied as they ran out of the office. Brooke grabbed her purse and hooked her arm through Mouth's and she went to have lunch with her family.

* * *

**So I Love this chapter. I mean Rucas and Brouth really or is they just friends? UMM. LOL I know how I feel but I wont to know how y'all feel. I'm praying for the best but expecting the worst. Thanks to all the readers that reviewed last time I really appreciate it. **

**So Tell me how you really feel,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 6 years, 6 months and 4 days**

6 years, 6 months and 4 days, that's how long it has been since all nine of us (Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, Bevin, Mouth, Nathan, Skills, and myself), stood on the River court at the same time. 5 years, 3 months and 18 days is how long I have been away from home, everything that was familiar and safe. Tonight will put an end to the distance I put between myself and Tree Hill. Tonight my life is bound to change once again and hopefully for the better, you know without all the drama that always seems to be attached to Tree Hill. Tonight everyone is supposed to meet up at the River court and as always, I am the first to arrive. I really missed everyone.

"Luke" I hear someone yell, breaking into my thoughts. An involuntary smile graced my face as she jumped into my arms. Even after not seeing each other for more than 5 years, couldn't make me forget that voice. "I missed you"

"I missed you too, Hales" I say as I pull back from the hug to get a good look at her.

She hits my arm and I grimace at the sudden pain. "Where have you been these last 5 years?" I can see the anger starting to crawl into her features.

"I called your over the past 4 years and let you know I was alive. It's not like I disappeared. I mean between the writing and everything else to take up most of my time, I say I did pretty good with keeping in contact." I say not going into detail about my life, but not actually lying either.

"Yeah sure whatever you say." She replied as I grinned. She hit my arm again, while pulling me into another hug. "God, I miss you so much."

"Hey bro" Nathan says making his presence known.

"Hey little brother, have you been taking care of this family of yours." I ask to put an end to answering any questions about me.

"Yeah, I'm spending as much time as I can with them in between games. So congrats on becoming the new head coach for the Tree Hill Ravens." Nathan replied.

"Thanks, I mean I had to come help the team out somehow. I don't want to become as cocky as you were. So where is my nephew anyway?"

"He is with Deb tonight; you will get to see him tomorrow when meet up at the café for dinner." Haley said.

"Cool, I missed that little guy." I say as a car pull, making it known that there was the arrival of yet another person. A man stepped out of the car going around the car to open the door and a woman stepped out. Skills and Bevin made their way towards us. They look good; I can't believe they are still together.

"Lucas Scott, 3 times Best Seller from New York has decided to grace us little people his presence" Skills said as I gave him a man-hug.

"Hey Skills, how have you been?" I laughed.

"I'm good, been in Tree Hill for the past year. Where have you been? How long are you back for?" he asked me.

I hesitated for a little bit and decided to answer the second question instead. "I'm back for good, just got the head coaching position at the high school." I tell him.

"Nice. We missed you around here." He said. "So since you home, we can get a game in, right?" he asked Nathan and me.

We both nodded our heads. "I think I can schedule you in somewhere." I say jokingly but I was being serious. Lately, between everything I haven't had a lot of time. That's why we moved down here to have more moments like this, to kick back and relax. "We can play later, after everyone gets here, I have a ball in the car." I say, maybe I can get a game in later after all of this is over.

"Yeah I'm game, what about Nate?" we both turned toward my brother.

"Sure why not." He replied.

We continued to catch up, me finding out what I missed the past 6 years. Headlights shined into our eyes as another person arrived at the River court. Out stepped my old friend Mouth and we opened the passenger door for Rachel. I smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and made her way over to me.

"HBIL!" she yelled as she ran over to me. It like we haven't seems each other in years and not weeks. Rachel and I have grown close over the years and I value her friendship just as much as I value Haley's and that's saying something. I pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"Hey HSIL, how is one of my favorite girls?" I say I pulled away with my arm around her shoulder, while her arm stayed around my waist.

"I'm great, I missed you. Mouth doesn't indulge in my foolishness like you do." She stated.

"Yeah, I know he's not as fun as I am." I smile barely could contain my laughter at Rachel antics.

"Hey, I'm right here." Mouth chided, Rachel and I burst into a fit of laughter at Mouth's face. She walked over to him and kissed him to ease the blow.

We turned to everyone and they all stood in shock. I forgot they weren't use to Rachel and me being so comfortable around each other.

"HBIL?" Haley asked.

"HSIL?" Nathan asked at the same time.

I started to panic. I look over to Rachel and look in her eyes. I silently told her to lie. She asked why and I just gave her a look before she reluctantly nodded, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Yeah HBIL and HSIL is what we call each other not like it's any of your business or anything." Rachel said as I just smirked at her and Haley glared.

Everyone look over at me as my smirk turned into a smile and I just shrugged my shoulders. "So Mouth, how have you been since the last time I saw you?" I say directing everyone's attention to the newcomers.

"I been good Luke, other than Rachel and Sam is driving me crazy these last 2 weeks." Rachel hit his chest playfully for that comment. "but, I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiles and gives her a kiss.

"Good save" she whispered against his lips.

"Awe I missed my Sammy-Bear. Where is she at? I have to so say I missed her more than this wife of yours." I say picking on Rachel.

"Hey, watch it." She reaches over to hit me, but I dodged her at the last minute making her fall onto the court. I laugh at her, holding my hand out to get her up, but she ended up pulling me down with her. We start laughing, when my alarm went off on my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked down at it and smiled. She thought of everything.

**_'_**_**I Love You ;) -Mrs. Scott'** _

I showed Rachel and she laughed. I looked down at my phone one more time before and returning it to my pocket and one swift movement while helping her up. We turned to everyone, who once again held shocked faces, and Mouth stood there smiling at us.

"Married? To Rachel? How long?" asked Haley, looking at Mouth.

"I say about…" he paused, looking at Rachel. "5 years now." and Rachel nodded in confirmation.

"Who is Sam?" Skills asked.

I can see the smile graced Rachel face and the sparkle in her eyes. "Ooh, can I?" she asked her husband, she started talking before he can even nod. "Samantha Brooklyn McFadden is the most beautiful 3 years old you will ever meet. She is a girl after my own heart. You will meet her tomorrow." She says as I pass around the picture of my goddaughter.

As I was getting my picture back two more cars pulled up at the same time, each car reveling two girls that once held my heart. Peyton and Brooke made their way up to the rest of us as they got requited.

"Bitch" Rachel said to Brooke.

"Whore" Brooke smirked. "Get your ass over here and give me a hug. I missed you slut." Brooke said, pulling her into a hug.

"Tigger!" I hear Haley yell. As she went over to Brooke and they wrapped their arms around her.

"Hey Tutor Mom, where that beautiful godson of mine." She asked. She looked beautiful. Her hair flowed passed her shoulders in waves from a dark to a light brown. She has on a Paris T-shirt, blue jean shorts, and some vans. She never looked so beautiful in my life, I fell in love with her all over again when I heard her laugh. She caught me looking at her and she winked and turned back to the conversation.

"Hey Lucas" Peyton said, breaking into my thoughts.

"Hey Peyt" I reply, pulling her into a hug. "It's good to see you," I say, pulling away and putting my hands in my pockets.

"So Peyton what you been up to these last 6 years?" Skills asked, as everyone started settling down.

"Well I lived in California for the past five years and for the past three I have created my owned Recording Label name Red Bedroom Records. I have about 10 artists at the moment. I'm single." She said directing the last bit at me and I just looked away. She cleared her throat and continued "I just recently moved back and I am opening a label above Tric, I'm renting the space from Karen. I thought it was time I move home." She said again looking at me again. I didn't know what to say to that so I decided to just ignore it.

"The sound cool, do we know any of your artists?"

"Yeah maybe, um to name a few I got Mia Catalano and John Mayer." She said. I'm impressed they are some good artist.

"Wow P. Sawyer, you're doing well so far. I'm so proud of you." Brooke said as she went over and hugged Peyton and she sat down.

"So Brooke what you been up to?" Haley asked. "I mean other than your multi-million dollar company of course."

"Yeah Slut, fill us in on your life." Rachel smirked as Brooke looked over at me and I nodded to tell her to go ahead.

Brooke got back up from the bleachers and walked over to me and put an arm through mine and I looked down at her curiously. "Well after I left California I went to New York and started my company. Clothes over Bros', is my multi-million dollar corporation that is in stores all around, with Rachel as my CEO." She said gesturing to the redhead. "I also just recently moved back and I will be opening a store right across from the café soon." She smiled.

"Is there a special someone in your life lately?" Rachel pushes and I looked down at the girl that is in my arms, wanting to know the answer to this very important question. I see her blush and wait for her answer while holding my breath.

"Yeah…um…Immarriedandhavethreekids." She rushed out and I laughed at her because no one understood what she said. I step away from her and look at her with a smirk.

"What Pretty Girl, we didn't quite catch that." I say as everyone agreed.

"Um…I hate you," she said to me. "I said…" pausing and taking a breath buying herself some time. "Wait what about you Luke? What have you been doing all this time?" she asked, changing the subject like she doesn't know.

"Okay scared-cat I'll go" I relent as she stick her tongue out at me and I laugh. She come sit down by me as I begin to tell everyone what's been going on in my life.

"No Luke, she needs to say it." Rachel said, shooting a glare at Brooke.

I laugh. "It's okay HSIL; I will get her back for this." I reassure her as we share a smirk and Brooke begins to talk but I cut her off laughing. "Uh uh I'm talking…just be prepared for payback." And she begins to pout. "Don't worry you'll like it" I whisper in her ear and she smirks and kinks her eyebrow at me and I clear my throat getting everyone's attention before continuing out loud. "Well as you all may know I am 3 times best-selling author. For the past 5 years or so I have lived in New York. I mostly spend all of my time with my favorite girls, and East and Mouth." I say looking at Rachel and Brooke, winking. "I have been married for the past 5 years to the most amazing girl you will ever meet. She is beautiful, kind, smart, caring and so independent, but she also the most infuriating, head-strong, psychotic, and intoxicating woman I know. She has the biggest heart and forgives people for too easily for my liking, but I wouldn't have her any other way." I'm avoiding two pairs of eyes and just looking at Haley. She is smiling at me, I'm pretty sure she sees how my face light up just talking about her. "And I love her, God I love her so much sometimes it hurts; I mean I never knew I could love someone so much. And I'm not talking about candy hearts and rose petal type of love. That kind of love is for the faint of heart. No, I'm talking about love the way it can really be our love is Brutal. Raw. Intense. Real. And because it's real, it's honest. So honest, it hurts, it heals. It's what breaks me, purifies me, and dares me to kiss the flame that can turn me to ash then bids me together, like a Phoenix, to rise and burn again. That's the kind love we have and I haven't been happier in my life. She is an amazing mother; every time I get overwhelmed just thinking of what she would do in this situation. I had to do that a lot over the years, that or I call my HSIL Rach, she is always there for me." I smile still looking at Haley as tears pour down her face.

"Always HBIL, I will do anything for my second favorite guy." I hear Rachel reply and I glance over at her and smiled before looking back at everyone else.

"Uh um," I clear my throat, to clear my thoughts. "We have three amazing and beautiful kids; twin girls who just turned 5 years old and a son who just turned three. Their names are, and don't judge me for the names I didn't pick them." I laugh has Brooke and Rachel hit me. "But I have to admit they are beautiful London Karen Scott, Schuyler (Sky-ler) Madeline Scott and Easton Keith Scott. London has my wife features and i color but with blonde hair and Sky has my eye color and her hair is brown with blonde streaks but thankfully have her features too. And the girls are just like their mom. Funny, outgoing, and they talk a lot, I mean you can never get them to stop talking." I laugh as I get hit in the arm. "But East is all me, he is like a little replica of me. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes and you think you went back in time to when i was a baby. They are all my pride and joy, well along with my wife too, but...words cant explain how happy I am about them."

"Let just hope he doesn't get your stupidity and stays out anything dealing with love triangles." Brooke teases but was serious and I stick my tongue out at her.

"You will get to meet them tomorrow." _Hopefully_ I added in my mind.

* * *

**Well there is Chapter 3 everybody! I am sorry its late but with school coming to an end and I'm about to start working for the summer, I haven't had the time to write. I hope y'all like how things are turning out so far and as Lucas' wife is, all will revealed soon I promise. Well I hope you loved it.**

**Tell Me How You Really Feel,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**P.S.- I would like to thank** **everyone who reviewed last chapter and hope you was not to disappointed by this chapter.**

**Akina- **I will like to thank you for being the first to review on the last chapter and I hope to get your thoughts on this chapter. Well as you now know they are just friends but would it be so awful if they was a couple LOL but you your right no one would have saw those pairs because come on they are Rucas and Brouth, one have to much fire and the other not enough. But like they say opposites do attract, take Routh for the matter. I hope to hear from you.

Thank You,

Miss Pretty Girl

**LoVafan1123- **Brucas? I mean should they really be together after everything they put each other through. They are basically toxic together, but I guess they wouldn't mind the poison as long as its real, right. I mean can Brooke really be this mystery women or is Brucas flame really burned out for good like in the show. (God I hope not) Looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter.

Love,

Miss Pretty Girl

**Lovelybeauty468- **Hey girly how's it going? So are you totally bummed about the whole Rucas being best friends instead of lovers because if you are, I am sorry but I really think she is really better off with Mouth, or at-least Cooper. And all will be revealed soon about how everything came together I mean, you can't understand later chapters if you never find out what happen in the 6 years before this point. What did happen this last 5 years?/:[ I wonder what happen and why they are so close, I mean is it possible they could be closer then Laley? All will hopefully be revealed soon. LOL and I never knew instant little Mouth can annoy someone so much. Is my Mouth (though he barely spoke) annoy you yet. And why exactly do he annoy you? I mean what about the Mouth in the show rubs you the wrong way. I liked the Braley moment too and I wonder if Haley heard any of that. And the "I" was purely on accident, but this chapter and the chapter to follow will be in first person. Is that confusing? I mean, I will try my best to announce at the beginning whose mind we are in but hopefully y'all will able to tell the difference. I really look forward to reading your review and tell me what you really think about the chapter, don't hold back.

All my love,

Miss Pretty Girl

P.S- Feel free to literally tell me how you really feel

**Bjq- **Thank you for you review, you have your Mouth and Rachel, let's hope you get Brucas too. (fingers crossed).

Hope to hear from you soon,

Miss Pretty Girl

**Dianehermans- **I hope you loved the chapter and the quadruple are just friends I mean really no relationships forward than friendship between them (at-least I hope so). I am looking forward to hearing from you.

Keep it coming,

Miss Pretty Girl

**Krhdawg94- **Sorry, i hope you was too upset about the pairings but look on the bright side I did update. I really hope you like the chapter and feel free to rant about how the pairing was so predictable I promise i will not get offended. I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter and you're not to disappointed to not review.

Have at it,

Miss Pretty Girl

**Naley23alwaysfoever-**I am glad you like the last chapter and I pray you liked this one also. And very perceptive of you and your right there was and aunt in there some where, but could have very well been a friend of hers kid also. Who am I kidding, there is no Brouth but are you sure there is a Brucas? ;)

Really sure,

Miss Pretty Girl

**Stephiemarie23- **Sorry no Brouth and Rucas relationships (well physically anyway) and I know your disappointed but I promise them being friends could be really epic. I mean Rucas friendship is a big step on its own, I thought a relationship might be pushing it between them. As for Brouth I think Mouth was more obsessed with Brooke more than actually wanting Brooke to be his and besides I really could not picture it, and I tried, really. Even though the parings didn't turn out how you want them I hope you liked the chapter and will review.

Sorry,

Miss Pretty Girl

* * *

**Well there you have it people hope you liked the chapter and I apologize if you didn't. Leave you with a few questions:**

**What is it that Brooke is hiding?**

**Awe Lucas seems to be really in it for the long run this time, but what exactly did he mean by hopefully? Where is his wife? Are they having marriage problems? Could that be the reason he was so on edge about moving home?**

**One word for Peyton creepy. Whats up with all the not so subtle hints and glances at Lucas? How do she feel about how Lucas' describe he wife? Or was she planning a way to get him back the whole time?**

**Review Review Review, they are appreciated and needed.**

**Tell Me How You Really Feel,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Brutal, Raw, and Intense**

Peyton and I arrived at the same time and I started to freak out. What am I'm even doing here? I look at the court and see the reason I came. All my friends stood on the court looking towards us and couldn't get out the car fast enough.

"Hey B. Davis" Peyton said coming around her car giving me a hug.

"Hey P. Sawyer, it's good to see you. How you have been?" I ask, dreading the answer as I see her glance at Lucas.

"I've been good. I'm so glad to back home though, I missed it." She is still looking at Lucas and I shake my head. When will she ever learn? "So do you know if Lucas..."

"Bitch" Rachel called coming towards us, ending my conversation with Peyton and not a moment too soon.

"Whore" I smirked. "Get your ass over here and give me a hug. I missed you slut." I said, pulling her into a hug. I have missed this girl here.

"How are you doing?" Rachel asked as Peyton walked away.

"I'm good, how is my godchild?" I say in a low voice, while placing my hand on her stomach.

"We're doing well; I'm going to tell Mouth tonight. How was Sam when you left the house?" she asked me like a concerned parent.

"She was just about to go to sleep with everyone else when I left. The babysitter will call me if anything goes wrong." I tell her as I see Haley heading over here.

"Tigger!" Haley yelled. As she came over to me and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Hey Tutor Mom! Where is that beautiful godson of mine?" I asked. As I listened to Haley tell me about Jamie I look up and catch Lucas looking at me and winked at him and smiled. When I saw Peyton walk over to him, I turned back to Haley and Rachel.

"…you will get to see him tomorrow when meet up." Haley said as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait to meet him again. I hope he likes me." I say with a smile.

"Oh he will love you, I promise." Haley reassured me.

"So Peyton what you been up to these last 6 years?" Skills asked Peyton bringing my attention to the rest of the group. I give Nathan a hug and wave at Bevin and Skills as I stood next to Mouth and Rachel waiting for Peyton to answer.

"Well I lived in California for the past six years and for the past four I have created my owned record label name Red Bedroom Records. I have about 10 artists at the moment. I'm single." She said directing the last bit at Lucas, can she not be any more obvious, and I saw him look away and I felt bad for him. She cleared her throat and continued "I just recently moved back and I am opening a label above Tric, I'm renting the space from Karen. I thought it was time I move home." She said again looking at Lucas again and I looked at Lucas and he looked so uncomfortable it was ridiculous I wanted to laugh.

"The sound cool, do we know any of your artists?" Mouth asked, also seeing Lucas' discomfort.

"Yeah maybe, um to name a few I got Mia Catalano and John Mayer." She said. I was really impressed because they were actually better than the stuff she use to listen to.

"Wow P. Sawyer, you're doing well so far. I'm so proud of you." I said as I went over and hugged Peyton and sat down beside her.

"So Brooke what you been up to?" Haley asked. "I mean other than your multi-million dollar company, of course." I smile timidly at her not liking being in the spotlight because I didn't know what not to say.

"Yeah Slut, fill us in on your life." Rachel smirked as I looked over at Lucas and he nodded to tell me to go ahead and answer the question.

I got up from the bleachers and walked over to Lucas and put an arm through his arm and he looked down at me curiously, but I just shook it off. I need some support so I just started, holding on to him for dear life "Well after I left California I went to New York and started my company. Clothes over Bros', is my multi-million dollar company that is in stores all around. I also just recently moved back and I will be opening a store right across from the café soon." I said putting on my best smiled.

"Is there a special someone in your life lately?" Rachel pushes farther and Lucas looked down at me waiting for me to answer. I blush not knowing what to say and glaring at Rachel for putting me in this predicament.

"Yeah…um…Immarriedandhavethreekids." I rushed out and Lucas laughed at me. Lucas stepped away from me and looked at me with a smirk.

"What Pretty Girl, we didn't quite catch that." He said as everyone agreed and went to sit on the bleachers next to Rachel.

"Um…I hate you" I told him as I started to play with my fingers nervously as I was standing by myself. "I said…" pausing and taking a breath buying myself some time. Then I decided to turn the attention on Lucas. "Wait what about you Luke? What have you been doing all this time?" I asked with a smirk. See how he likes being in the spotlight. Everyone turns toward him waiting for him to respond.

"Okay scary cat I'll go" I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs. I went and sat down by him and leaned on him as he begin to tell everyone what's been going on in his life.

"No Luke, she needs to say it." Rachel said before he could talk. I look over and glare at her, which she gladly returned.

He laughed and I look at him. "It's okay HSIL; I will get her back for this." I know they are not trying to double team me. I will get them back, but when I go to talk, he cut me off. "Uh uh I'm talking…just be prepared for payback." I begin to pout, I don't like where this is going. "Don't worry you'll like it," he leans over and whisper in my ear and I smirk and kink my eyebrow at him. He clears his throat getting everyone's attention before continuing out loud. "Well as you all may know I am a 3 time best-selling author. For the past close to 6 years I have lived in New York. I past my time with spending time with my favorite girls, and of course East and Mouth." He says, winking at Rachel and me, and I smile. "I have been married for the past 5 years to the most amazing girl you will ever meet. She is beautiful, kind, smart, caring and so independent, but she also the most infuriating, head-strong, and intoxicating woman I know. She has the biggest heart and forgives people far too easily for my liking, but I wouldn't have her any other way." His face is lit up just talking about his wife and I can see the love he has for her. "And I love her, God I love her so much sometimes it hurts; I mean I never knew I could love someone so much. And I'm not talking about candy hearts and rose petal type of love. That kind of love is for the faint of heart. No, I'm talking about love the way it can really be our love is Brutal. Raw. Intense. Real. And because it's real, it's honest. So honest, it hurts, it heals. It's what breaks me, purifies me, and dares me to kiss the flame that can turn me to ash then bids me together, like a Phoenix, to rise and burn again. That's the kind love we have and I haven't been happier in my life. She is an amazing mother; every time I get overwhelmed just thinking of what she would do in this situation. I had to do that a lot over the years, that or I call my HSIL, Rach, she is always there for me" I smile as tears rolled down my face at his words, and I look at all the other girls and they also have a few tears leaving their eyes at his words while they stare as I'm in awe. The guys look at their wives probably thinking the same thing Lucas just said about his. Peyton on the other hand didn't look to please at this new information, serves her right.

"Always HBIL, I will do anything for my second favorite guy." Rachel replied dabbing at her eyes and I smiled. I'm glad they have that bond and she was able to be there for him over the years and it made my heart ache that I never knew how deep their bond was. I thought before looking at everyone else. As I look around, they all seem to still be in awe but one. Peyton looked heartbroken and now I know why he wouldn't look at me. Do I look as hurt by his revelation as Peyton did? Was it a bad idea for this to put him the spot like this? I hope not. I grimace at my own pain of the outcome this could have lead to.

"Uh um," He cleared his throat, bringing me out of my thoughts. "We have three amazing and beautiful kids, twin girls who just turned 5 years old and a son who just turned 3 years old. Their names are, and don't judge me for the names I didn't pick them." He laughed as Rachel and I hit him. How dare he talk about their names they are unique. "But I have to admit they're beautiful London Karen Scott, Schuyler (Sky-ler) Madeline Scott, and Easton Keith Scott. London has my wife features and i color but with blonde hair and Sky has my eye color and her hair is brown with blonde streaks but thankfully have her features too. And the girls are just like their mom. Funny, outgoing, and they talk a lot, I mean you can never get them to stop talking." He laughed when I hit him in the arm. "But East is all me, he is like a little replica of me. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes and you think you went back in time to when i was a baby. They are all my pride and joy, well along with my wife too, but...words can't explain how happy I am about them."

"Let just hope he doesn't get your stupidity and stays out anything dealing with love triangles." I teased but was completely serious and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"You will get to meet them tomorrow." He finished, and I wondered if that was true. I mean will they be this excepting when they find out the truth, I wasn't.

"So, what's been going on with you two, Skills and Bevin?" Mouth asked.

"Nothing really, I moved back here just a little over a year ago from college and I'm the assistant coach for the TH Ravens. It's going to be like old times, coaching alongside Lucas here, only difference is we will be the one doing the yelling and not the one being yelled at."

"Yeah I know what you mean, this should be fun" Lucas laughed.

"It will be." Skills said joining as everyone else rolled their eyes at them. "But yeah other than that there is Bev, we have been back together for a good 6 months." He nodded.

"What about you, Mouth?" Peyton asked.

"Oh well, I am a sports broadcaster for ESPN NY, I have been doing this for the last three years, starting off as an intern my senior year and they gave me a full time position when I graduated." Mouth said.

"Is there a special lady in your life?" Peyton asked and I am wondering why the hell she wanted to know and seems like I wasn't the only one.

"Why the hell you want to know Peytwhore?" Rachel glared at her.

"What Rachel meant to say," mouth cut in kissing the redhead's forehead calming her down. "Is yes, I have been married to Rachel for the last five years." He finished with a huge smile on his face, which made me smile.

"Rachel's married, right and I'm the Grim Reaper" Peyton said as if that was the most ridiculous thing in the world. What the hell is wrong with her tonight?

"Yes I'm married and I have a daughter named Samantha, and if you don't believe me, ask Brooke and Lucas." Rachel said glaring at the dirty blonde. I know she hates it when people say things like that about her, that's the main reason she didn't want to return and I don't blame her. I'm starting to rethink staying myself.

"So Luke, are you up for a game of basketball?" I hear Skills asked changing the subject.

"No" I answered, but was ignored.

"Yeah let me get the ball" Lucas answered and before he could move I grabbed his arm and glared at him. "Just one game?" he asked me.

"Lucas, the doctor said..."

"Don't over exert myself and I promise pretty girl I want. It's just a pick-up game." He tried his best to convince me.

"But still what if something happens to you." I say still trying to convince him. "I mean lately, you get tired just from playing with the kids too long. How are you going to handle a pick-up game Broody." I asked as fear begins the grab at my heart.

"I will be fine and we will only go to ten, I promise." He said and after a while I relented and nodded my head.

"Just be extra careful." I say as he pulled me into a hug and held me tight so I could hear his heartbeat, bringing a calm feeling over me.

"I promise to be extra extra careful," I say with a laugh. "And if I get hurt, I will even let you kiss the boo boos away." He said laughing again.

"I bet you would love that, wouldn't you?" I smirked.

"I would very much love that and I might just return the favor.' He said winking at me.

"You better." I reply. "or otherwise there will be no more of that." I say in flux seriousness.

"Now we can't have that. That just want to do," he stated.

"Glad you see it my way." I smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "I love you Mr. Scott" I say showing my dimples.

"I love you too Mrs. Scott" he replied, leaning down kissing me harder this time.

"Ugh get a room." Rachel yelled as Mouth laughed. I pulled back with red burning through my cheeks and Lucas had a smirk on his face.

"Now that I think about it that is a good idea HSIL" he stated moving his eyes to Rachel.

I turned and looked at everyone else finally remembering where we was and my smile dropped as they stood there gaping at us.

"Surprise" I say with a timid smile.

Haley and Peyton were staring at the ring on my left hand; Bevin, Skills, and Nathan were just standing there not knowing what to do. Mouth and Rachel were the only ones that had no reaction to this news. "Look guys…" I start, but I was cut off from Haley and Bevin squealing as they ran over to us to give us hugs. Their squeals broke the remaining few out of their shock.

"Why didn't y'all tell us?" Haley asked. I couldn't tell if she was happy or angry.

"Umm…see we kind of flew to Las Vegas with Mouth and Rachel and we all got married together. It was kind of last minute." I say watching her face. "I mean not even a lot people know, I mean with our jobs and everything it was just Karen, Routh…"

"So it wasn't even a real wedding." Peyton smirk cutting me off, see this is what I wanted to avoid. "So it was a mistake and you probably got pregnant and trapped him." She continued and everyone stared at her in shock. I looked at her and search my once best friend, and saw the hurt in her eyes and looked down.

"Watch it, bitch." Rachel said at the same time Lucas said.

"Watch it, Peyton." Lucas growled. She went to talk, but was cut off by him. "You better be careful what you say next because I will not take what you say lightly. You upset my wife and you will deal with me. Do you understand?" He asked and I looked up to see her jaw clench but she nodded her head, as everyone was still stunned into silence. "I said do you understand?" he asked again and I didn't understand what he was doing. I looked at his face and saw the anger all over it.

"I got it." she answered through clenched teeth.

"Good, now apologize…"

"I'm not apologizing to that…" but was effectively cut off by Lucas glare.

"Lucas its OK…" I start.

"No it's not okay. You had to put up with her shit during the last time we were together and it almost crushed you. It's got to stop." He said and I put my head down, I know he wasn't mad at me, but it didn't do anything to help me, because I knew he was right. "Now I said Peyton, apologize." He demanded, leaving no room for discussion.

"I'm sorry Brooke" she said and I could hear the tears in her voice but she didn't let her glare at me waver.

"It's okay Peyton" I look up and give her an apologetic smile.

"Peyton if you're not going to treat my wife and our relationship with respect then I don't want to hear you say anything to us at all…" continued but Haley cut him off this time.

"Luke, that's not fair." Haley defended Peyton.

"No, what she just said isn't fair. She can't just pull this shit when she doesn't get her way. Look Peyton I know you are heartbroken, but you can't take that out on others. Brooke had put aside her feelings for you and now you need to do the same. I'm sorry to tell you, but I don't love you, and I think you know deep down that you don't love me either. You will get there, but I will not aid and abet your feelings while you degrade my relationship with Brooke in front my face. This is my first and last time telling you this so take this as a warning. If I hear you talking about Brooke again, I will cut you from our life fully. The only reason I'm not now because for some reason Brooke gives a shit about you and how you feel, but you are walking on a thin line with me so advise you to check yourself before you come at us again. Do you understand me?" He said staring her down as we all sat in silence.

"Yeah, I understand," she replied with tears staining her cheeks. I have never seen Lucas so mad at anyone except Dan and not even then did he didn't seem so upset and disappointed at one person. He rose and letting go of my hand.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have kids to get home to. Do you have a problem with that too?" he asked, not really expecting an answer because he walked away. I sat there stunned by his departure.

"Go" Rachel said, nudging me towards Lucas. I look at her and she looked like a proud mother and I shook my head at her and got up. I looked around at everyone and they looked at me.

"I'm sorry y'all, it was really nice seeing all y'all again. How about y'all take a rain-check on the basketball game?" I asked the boys and they nodded their heads still in shock of what just happened. "Okay, we will see you tomorrow at Karen's Café for noon. Rachel and Mouth, Samantha is welcome to stay the night I really missed her over the past two weeks." I rambled out apologies and as I backed up.

"Brooke, just go and tell Lucas I'm proud of him and give my baby a kiss for me." Rachel stated. I glared at her, but I ran to my car to catch up with my husband.

_And the drama begins, _was the thought that flew through my head as I drove home.

* * *

**So there you have it, I don't know not really a fan if this chapter but I hoped you like it. **

**Tell Me How You Really Feel,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Dianehermans**- First I would like to thank you for being the first to review on the last chapter. And here is your Brucas moment I hope you like it. Tell me how what you think, I hope hear your thoughts on this chapter too.

**Keep it coming, **

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Sandygirl-** Welcome to the GGMY review club, (totally just made that up) I am glad you loved the story so far. I hope your thoughts on this chapter also. I am also glad you like the mystery around Brucas, I mean whats the fun in knowing everything right off the bat lol ;). I agree Peyton is totally a creeper, let's see where she will end up in this whole Brucas romance. Tell me what you think.

**Adoringly yours,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Bjq**- Here is the update and I hope you liked it and i look forward to hearing from you. Yes, HSIL and HBIL means Honorary Sister/Brother in Law. I know you really didn't get to much of a reaction out Peyton in this chapter but hopefully you will in the chapters to come. Let me know what you think.

**Hope to hear from you soon,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Lanae96**- Yes they are married lol was I that obvious? Well here is chapter 4, I didn't really like it but i hope you did, I just feel as if there is something off about this chapter. But I hope you liked it. Your right Peyton needs to get a life, she is a little creepy. Tell me what you really think.

**Love and kisses,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Lovelybeauty468**- Hey Bree! So wow, if you keep leaving reviews like this I will never stop writing lol, but seriously I enjoyed your review and I want to thank you for your input. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too, and I really look forward to here your thoughts on this one also. I wish they did too but that is another think that didn't go the way I wanted it too. lol and your welcome, glad I could be of service ;) I am glad you could tell that it was from Lucas point of view from the beginning and I actually pulled it off :') I didn't think I could do it. I hope you knew it was Brooke's for this chapter too, and I will try my best to keep that going (fingers crossed). LOL everything will be reveal in due time lol hopefully next chapter will be a flashback, well not really flashbacks you will see, and I'm glad you liked the Laley scene it was pretty cute :). Hopefully your confusion will be cleared up soon. I hope Jamie is in the next chapter but I want know till I start writing, so hopefully he finally makes his appearance, along with the other kids. Routh are adorable aren't they LMAO I am glad you're not upset about Rucas not being together, though that would be and interesting story in its own, I mean that would be a miracle in the making lol. I hope Rucas friendship do rival Laley, I have no problems with the Laley friendship I just think that Rucas friendship would much more funnier than Laley, but I can see Rachel getting to Lucas in a way Haley never could. I mean she is practically the reason he reacted the way in this chapter. And about that did you think that was over the top? Sorry but no HSIL/HBIL it does stand for that but that would very Rachel wouldn't it, I might have to rethink that. I mean it sounds so much more original, I might just have to steal that. ;), we will see. Sammy is pretty awesome I will probably post some pictures of the kids soon, I hope of all the characters. I think you like Sam, the twins, and East that are pretty epic when that are together. LMAO I agree on how Peyton needs to stop, I mean did you read her convo with Brooke, glad it was cut off. She never learns. I am glad you liked Lucas speech I though it was going over board but he felt as if needed to be said so Peyton could hear and I doubt she was really listening. and the phoenix is really Brucas and this story will really show how his words are truly real. Everything that happen the last 5 years represent his words in someway. I hope you like this chapter and hope to hear from you.

**All my love,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**P.S.-** I cant wait to read your next chapter for both of your stories. I hope you update soon.

**Arubagirl0926**- First I would like to welcome you to the GGMY review club, LOL, and I am glad you decided to review. I am glad you like the story so far and I hope continue to like the story. I hope you liked the chapter and hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter also.

**Faithfully yours,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**Jdubbs**- I would like to welcome you to the GGMY review club, LOL, I am glad you like the chapter and I hope you loved this one too. I love Brucas together they just make a beautiful yet unpredictable couple. You are right Peyton really does need to back the hell off and I'm glad Lucas actually told her that in this chapter. The question is, Is she really going to listen? I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

**Don't be a stranger,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

* * *

**Well there you have it people hope you liked the chapter and I apologize if you didn't. If you have any questions or just want rant about the chapter, just leave a review.**

**Review Review Review, they are appreciated and needed.**

**Tell Me How You Really Feel,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**


End file.
